The Party of the Century
by Tay-Tay AAML
Summary: People meet, stuff happens, and people fall in love. AAML, DAML, TADL, and maybe others if I feel like it. Rated T to be safe. Oh yeah, it says it's humor, but I'm not the most consistent person, so it might not be.
1. Poaching

**The Party of the Century**

Note: The characters in this story will most likely be out of character, as I stopped watching Pokemon since, well, the middle of the first season. I'm basing their personalities on other stories and my own personal whimsy, so the trolls can go fall in a hole. XD

Notes will be in bold

_Thoughts will be in Italics_

And the story will be in normality

…

**Chapter One: Poaching**

In the middle of a large lake surrounded by trees on all sides, a mountain in the distance, a boat rocked gently on the waves. Inside the boat, a young trainer and his Eevee napped as the sun sank low in the sky, the trainer's fedora pulled over his eyes.

Meanwhile, on the bank, three other trainers talked about their current location. "Oh wow, this place is so beautiful!" the only girl there said. "Yeah, but I haven't been able to catch a single Pokemon here!" The raven-haired boy replied.

At this, the sleeping trainer's eyes shot open. _What was that he said? Do they really think they can get away with poaching here? Well, I'll just have to get my friends to help with this little problem,_ He thought, smiling mischievously.

"Hey, Ash," A tall, squinty-eyed man said, "It's getting kinda late, maybe we should set up camp here." Ash looked at the sky. "Yeah, you're right, Brock," he replied reluctantly. "Come on, Dawn, help me find firewood."

Later that night, Dawn woke up to the sound of moaning. She looked around, first seeing nothing, then noticing a glowing figure floating towards her. It was an immaculately dressed man that looked like he was from an earlier century. He floated right up to her and held out his hand, smiling warmly. She then felt an overwhelming urge to take it. When she did, the man suddenly changed into a horrible looking skeleton wearing tattered and dirty versions of his earlier attire. She screamed, waking up the other camp members. "What is it? What's wrong?" Ash asked, worried. "L-l-l-look!" She screamed, terrified.

Behind a tree, the trainer laughed silently. "You're doing great guys, keep it up!" he whispered, still laughing. Next to him, his Eevee also sniggered to himself, glad that keeping the Pokemon safe was this much fun. "Come on Graemier, let's go introduce ourselves." He said to his best friend.

All three of the trainers were freaking out when they heard a branch snap. They wheeled around terrified that it was another ghost. What they saw was much more confusing. They saw a boy about their age struggling to hold back his laughter, while an Eevee looked curiously at Ash's Pikachu, who was looking at his trainer exasperatedly.

The Eevee looked at his trainer and said, "Eevee vee." The trainer looked down at the Pikachu and tilted his head. "Why yes, I believe he does realize what's going on. Interesting" Pikachu just shrugged. "Pika pii chuu." He stated. "Oh, you've gone through this before? Nice." He said, nodding. The three friends just looked at him. "What?" He asked. "You understand them?" Ash asked. "Yes, I do." "How?" He asked. "Story for another day, my friend, Story for another day." He replied.

All of a sudden, he got a hard look in his eyes. "What you were doing poaching on this reserve?" "This is a reserve?" Ash asked, looking more tired than confused. "Man, how many times have we gone through this? I didn't know it was a reserve, ok?" "Oh, well why didn't you just say so? Sorry Ghastly, false alarm, you can stop scaring them now." The trainers turned to see the "ghost" turn into a Ghastly and fly into the forest.

The young trainer held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Taylor, nice to meet you." **(Yay OC's!)** Ash stood up. "Hi, I'm Ash, this is Brock, that's Dawn, and this is Pikachu." He said gesturing to each in turn, until he got to Pikachu, who wasn't there. He frantically looked around, until he noticed him talking to the Eevee. Taylor smiled and shook his head. "Ok, then. Come back to my cabin. I have enough beds for all of you, and we can talk more tomorrow." Together, they all started off for the cabin, hoping tomorrow would be less strange.

**Ok, that's the end of chapter one. Tell me in the reviews what you think of it. This is my first fanfic, so tell me if I did anything wrong (In a nice way, please. Like I said, trolls can go fall in a hole.) Also, I would like to hear how you think Taylor learned how to talk to all Pokemon. (I already know how, I just want to see how all your twisted little minds work. ****)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Party of the Century**

Notes will be in bold

_Thoughts will be in Italics_

And the story will be in normality

…

Chapter Two: Talks, Explanations, and Invitations

The next morning, everyone was up (some more reluctantly than others) and at the kitchen table. The cabin they were staying at was a nice, three bedroom place, with bunk beds in each room, adding up to six beds. **(For those of you who can't do simple math.) **The cabin was one of four, and the other three were currently unoccupied.

Everyone was staring at Taylor, waiting for him to speak, while he ate his cereal. He looked up and said, "What?" "Well? Aren't you going to tell us what exactly is going on?" Ash replied. Everyone leaned in, wanting to hear what he had to say. Taylor leaned back, trying to get away from the invaders of personal bubbles. "Ok, ok, just, stop getting so close to me!" Under the table, Graemier **(The Eevee, remember?) **laughed quietly. "I heard that, Graemier." Taylor said. The laughing got louder. Taylor sighed, "Anyway, this is the biggest wildlife preserve in the whole region. It houses hundreds of different species of Pokemon, and is very well located, in my opinion, as it has regions that suit pretty much every kind of Pokemon there is. There are lakes, mountains, forests, plains, and even an ocean on one side." "Yeah, yeah, we get it, great place. Move on, please?" Brock said.

Taylor glared at him for a moment. "I was getting to it." He retorted.** (He talks a bit too much, just like me!) **"Anyway, the main complex is right in the middle of it." He said, showcasing a large map he pulled out of hammerspace. "This is where we monitor for any unusual activity that might indicate poachers or legendary Pokemon."

"Wait, what do you mean, monitor for legendary Pokemon?" Dawn asked. "Well, they visit from time to time, and I like to be informed." "Legendary Pokemon just up and visit you?" Ash asked, incredulous. "Well, yeah. I make it a point to try and befriend every legendary Pokemon there is. They like to visit to talk to me, and they also know that this is a safe place for them. But I digress."

"Every year, we have a big festival for all the Pokemon in the preserve, as well as some outside of it. It's all centered on a tournament we have for the Pokemon. There are two divisions, normal and legendary. Normal is for all the Pokemon that can be found in the wild, while legendary is for the legendary Pokemon, hence the name." "Really? When is it?" Dawn asked. "Well, you're in luck, because it's actually next week. I was hoping that you'd care to stay, and maybe invite some friends." "Sure! We'd love to!" Ash replied, excited at the thought of Pikachu competing in a tournament. "Ash, wait. I thought we were going to go back to Kanto for a bit." Brock said. "We will, but first I'm gonna win that tournament!" Ash replied with fire in his eyes. "Great! The phone is down the hall to the left. You can invite anyone you want. I know I'm inviting some people!" _Some of which I'm hoping for more that others. _He thought.

As Ash, Brock, and Dawn all headed for the phone, Taylor walked off to a secluded part of the house and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed in a number, and waited with his heart in his throat as it rang. "Hello?" A voice asked on the other line. "Hi Duplica, It's Taylor." "Oh, hey Taylor! How've you been?" "Pretty good, I was just wondering if you, Ditto, and Mindit wanted to come to the reserve for the festival." "Are you kidding? I'd love to! I'll be there as soon as possible!" "Thanks, Duplica, see you soon!" "Ok, bye!" "Bye!" Taylor closed the phone and looked at it. _I love you… _He thought, and sighed.

Meanwhile, the gang was calling all of their friends to invite them to the festival. "Hey, Misty." Ash said when she finally picked up the phone. "Oh, hey Ash! Long time no see!" "Yeah, we've been pretty busy lately. Listen, we met this pretty cool guy named Taylor that owns a reserve in the Sinnoh region, and there's a festival going on next week, and I was wondering if you wanted to come." "Sure! I'll just need to inform the Pokemon league that the gym will be closed and I'll be right down!" "Ash, stop flirting with your girlfriend and let us call some people!" "She's/He's not my girlfriend/boyfriend!" They shouted at the same time. But in their heads, they thought, _Unfortunately…_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Party of the Century**

Notes will be in bold

_Thoughts will be in Italics_

And the story will be in normality

…

Chapter Three: Fun Before the Fest

Throughout the week, they explored the reserve with their "tour guide" Taylor. However, the fun didn't really start until the guests got there. It was three days later that they arrived, coincidentally all at once.

Ash woke up, yawning. He walked downstairs into the kitchen, and then heard the doorbell ring. _What the… _he thought, completely forgetting that they expected company. He opened the door, only to be mauled by hugs from four different girls, all of which he had met before, while the two boys hung back.

After they had released him, he fumed, shouting, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" "What do you mean?" asked Misty, slightly taken aback at this. "I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" he shouted. The guests looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. Ash calmed down and smiled. "Hang on a sec." He said, and went up the stairs. Seconds later, Brock, Dawn, and Taylor ran down the stairs like it was Christmas day. The people there were Misty, Sabrina, Duplica, May, Max, and Drew. Everyone greeted each other, while Taylor ran straight up to Duplica and hugged her, Ash doing the same with Misty. Everyone raise eyebrows at this, but said nothing.

"So what's been going on?" Brock asked Sabrina. "Oh, nothing much, just been hanging out with my parents and holding down the fort at the gym." "Really? How's Haunter?" "Oh, he's doing great, he always makes me laugh when I feel down." "That's great! I'm glad you're getting along so well!"

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE LISTEN UP!" Taylor shouted above the noise. Immediately, everyone turned and looked at him. "Thank you. Ok, today, I think we should all head out to the lake and relax. There's a boat house with two people kayaks and three people canoes, so let's head out!" At this, everyone let out a huge cheer.

A few minutes later, they were all floating in the lake, Ash with Misty **(Obviously)**, May with Max, Sabrina with Brock, Drew alone in a two-person kayak **(Sad ****)**, Pikachu and Graemier in a canoe, and Taylor, Dawn, and Duplica in a canoe. All of a sudden, Drew pulled up next to May and Max, and tipped their boat over. "AHHHH!" May screamed as she fell in the water.

As she surfaced, she noticed Sabrina's eyes glowing. "Wait, what's going on with her?" She asked before she heard a yell. She spun around just in time to see Drew plummet into the lake. She looked back at Sabrina, who was smiling in a self-contented way. "What just happened?" She asked, utterly confused. Ash said, between laughs, "Did we not tell you? Sabrina's a psychic!" "Really?" Max asked with ever-widening eyes. Sabrina just smiled and shrugged.

Meanwhile, Misty was pulling out a pokeball. She tossed it into the water, making sure Ash didn't see it. When Goldeen came out, she whispered to it, and then it swam underwater. A couple minutes later, a spout of water flew up and hit Ash. "What the-" He started to exclaim, but was interrupted by another spout of water. This continued for several minutes, before Goldeen surfaced and Ash turned to Misty. "You jerk!" He said in a playful tone. Misty stuck her tongue out at him, prompting him to jump on her and them starting to wrestle. Eventually Ash ended up on top, his face inches from hers. They looked into each other's eyes, before blushing profusely and getting up.

Over at the three-person boat, Duplica's Ditto was imitating Taylor at Duplica's command. Eventually, Taylor had enough and jumped towards the back of the boat, knocking Brock off the front. He grabbed her, thinking, _Well, it's now or never._ He then spun her to face him and kissed her.

When he pulled away, she was staring at him with shock upon etched upon her face. In the other canoe, Graemier jumped in the air, celebrating his master's actions. While everyone stopped and stared, he put his fedora on her head, stood up, and said, "With that, I bid you goodbye." Before jumping off the boat and being pulled to shore by a wild Tentacool. Once on dry land, he took off running to the cabin, thinking, _Stupid, stupid, STUPID! _

Once Taylor was out of sight, everyone turned to Duplica. She looked at them, her mouth still open from shock. She touched the hat Taylor never went anywhere without, looked at the horizon Taylor had disappeared behind, turned back, and said, "Will you excuse me for a moment?" Then she jumped from the boat and took off after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Party of the Century**

Notes will be in bold

_Thoughts will be in Italics_

And the story will be in normality

…

Chapter Four: Admissions, Fighting, and a Revelation

Taylor sat at the cabin's kitchen table, banging his head repeatedly into it. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID! _He thought. _There you've gone and ruined the relationship you already had with her, while chasing that idiotic dream of a closer one! Like there's any way she could POSSIBLY feel the same about you!_

Suddenly, the door burst open, and in ran Duplica. He jumped up. "Duplica?" He asked, incredulous. _Uh-oh. _He thought. _Now we have to go through the rejection talk. _However, she didn't seem like it was words she came with, as she nearly tackled him as she kissed him. _What the- _He began to think, but then his mind went blissfully blank.

Meanwhile, back at the lake, everyone was sitting in awkward silence. "Umm…" Brock said, "What was that all about?" Ash looked at him and shrugged. "Heck if I know, I just met him. Sabrina, he invited you, so you must know him. What just happened?" Sabrina rolled her eyes at him. "They've had crushes on each other for as long as I've known them. It's about freakin' time they kissed. If they didn't do it soon, I was going to rip at least one of their heads off!" "Gee, that's a pretty picture!" Dawn said. "What can I say? I'm an artist with words." Sabrina replied innocently.

May looked around. "Yeah, well, it's getting dark. Let's head back." Everyone agreed, but dragged their feet on the way back, not wanting to interrupt the happy couple if they were… ***Cough *Cough **in the middle of something.

When they did get back, however, Taylor and Duplica were asleep on the couch, Duplica's head on Taylor's lap. They all smiled, and all of a sudden, a camera flashed. Everyone turned to see Brock standing there with a camera in hand and a mischievous smile on his face. Before he knew it, he was on the ground, having been hit by two mallets, three fists, and a floating vase. "You idiot!" they all whispered to him. "You could have woken them up!" "Sorry, I just thought I should capture the moment!" He whispered back. "Come on, let's just go back to bed." Max said. They all agreed, and headed to their respectful cabins.

The next day, everyone was eating breakfast at Taylor's cabin, when Ash said, "Wait a minute! We've been here three days already, and I haven't challenged you to a Pokemon battle!" Everyone on site groaned, Taylor included, but for different reasons. "I really think that-" Taylor began, before being interrupted by Ash. "Come on, it'll be fun!" he exclaimed. "Taylor looked down, his fedora blocking his eyes. "Fine, but for the record, I don't think it's a good idea." "Ah, you're just scared!" Ash taunted him, and they all went outside for the battle.

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. The little yellow rodent leaped from his shoulder and braced himself for battle. Taylor sighed and said, "Graemier, you know what to do." Graemier nodded and walked out. "Pikachu, Thundershock!" Pikachu nodded and let out a torrent of electricity with a cry of "Piiiii, kaaaaa, CHUUUUU!" Graemier took the full brunt of the attack and there was a small explosion around him. Everyone gasped and looked at the cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Graemier was standing there, completely unscathed. "Graemier, Dig!" Taylor yelled. Graemier dive into the ground and disappeared from sight. Everyone was thoroughly confused now, and were looking at each other, scratching their heads. Suddenly, the ground shook violently, and a huge boulder rose from the ground on Graemier's back. "Now, Rock Throw!" Taylor yelled. The Eevee threw it up into the air, skipped backwards, and jumped up, twisting to kick it with his hind legs. The boulder sailed towards Pikachu like a missile. Pikachu barely had the time to jump out of the way before it flew into a tree, cracking and splintering the wood. "Ok, ok! I forfeit!" Ash yelled, already defeated in his mind.

Taylor nodded and walked toward him. "You see why I didn't want to battle you now?" "How?" Ash asked. "Hmm?" Taylor replied, confused. "How did Graemier do that? An Eevee can't use ground type moves!" Everyone was gathered around them now. Taylor sighed. "Ok, I guess it's time I told you all the truth. One day, I saw a Pokemon flying towards me. As he got closer, I noticed that he held another Pokemon in his arms. This Pokemon was a little cat-like guy, and was seriously injured. The one holding him looked similar, but more human-like, and much bigger, a bit taller than me. Then it spoke to me telepathically and told me they had been attacked by Team Rocket, who were apparently trying to recapture them." Ash looked at Misty and Brock. "Mewtwo." He said, and they nodded in agreement. "So you know him?" Taylor asked them, wide-eyed. "Yeah, he's real peachy." Misty replied sarcastically. " He only tried to kill us all, what, three times?" "Well, I don't know anything about that, but he said that his friend, Mew, was injured, and asked me to help her. A few weeks later, Mew was flying around, perfectly healthy. That's when Team Rocket came through the trees. They had some device that knocked out Mewtwo and really slowed down Mew, and tried to take them away. Of course Graemier wasn't about to let that happen. He jumped right out and tried to fight them off alone. He was nearly killed in the ensuing battle, but Mew flew over and touched his nose. They both glowed, and after that, Graemier just stood up and picked all of Team rocket with psychic. He threw them so far, I wasn't sure they stayed in Sinnoh. Then Mew flew over and touched my nose. We glowed, and I felt a tingling sensation. After we stopped glowing, I was suddenly able to understand every word out of Mew's mouth. She told me that because of my kindness to all Pokemon and willingness to help them, I would be blessed with the ability to understand the ones I loved so much, and Graemier would be able to learn any and all Pokemon moves. From then on, Mew, Mewtwo, Graemier, and I were best friends."

"Wow" Everyone said at once. Then there was an awkward silence, accompanied by the sun sinking lower and lower in the sky. The story had taken much longer than they had expected. "Come on guys, let's go to bed." Taylor said, leading the way back to the cabins. The other people hesitated for a minute, then followed him back.


End file.
